Billard Secrets
by Rinette34
Summary: The PC are accepted into Billard Prep, an exclusive Boarding School with Nasty Alphas, Hawt boys, and Unwanted scandals and drama. Watch as the PC's lives flash before their eyes. Betrayel, scandals, love, and lust. Better details inside. Great story!R
1. Welcome To Billard Prep

After a very hectic 8th grade, the Pretty Committee and the Briarwood Boys are invited to attend Billard Prep, a very exclusive boarding school. Pairings change, alliances shift, and friends will stab you in the back.

**The Pretty Committee** is back!

**Massie Block**: Of course, she's very excited about ruling Billard Prep, and can't wait to take over. But, she has other things to worry about. Kristen is spending time with the rival Clique, and the Alpha of the head clique at Billard is trying to steal Derrick. She feels herself losing control, and is secretly thinking of abandoning her Clique, and going back to Westchester with Alicia as her loyal companion.

**Alicia Rivera**: Packs up her Gucci sunglasses, and heads off to Malibu. She and Josh are inseparable, until she catches him lip-locked with another girl. She's heartbroken, and really wonders if his apologies are sincere, or if he's just sorry he got caught. But, no worries. The hot new exchange student, Matt Berwick, has his light blue eyes on her…

**Dylan Marvil**: She's back, and officially dating Chris Plovert, who's perviness, has almost completely melted away. Unfortunately, she's started back eating way to much, and is caught up in a record breaking scandal. How much would be considered an overdose in Malibu? Woops. :)

**Kristen Gregory**: She's fitting in perfectly with the new girls, and no one can be sure why. Massie and Alicia keep trying to tell her she's being used by the girls, and by the new guy she meets, Ricky Gerald. But, being stupid and stubborn, she risks her social life and her friends to be a big fat idiot.

**Claire Lyons**: She doesn't really understand why she agreed to go to the boarding school with the PC, and really wishes she can go back to Westchester. Cam is acting like he doesn't love her anymore, so she decides to date her friend's boyfriend, and gets herself in a lot of trouble…

**The Alphas**

**Melina Galleria**: She's the model-beautiful, yet still not as pretty as Alicia. She has black curls, green eyes, and her parents are eccentric billionaires who have always given her the world. She loathes Massie, and considers her, the PC, and their boyfriend a major threat. But, that doesn't stop this YSL wearing beauty.

**Chloe Baker**: She's the blue-eyed, picture perfect cheerleader with blond hair. She's the beta, and is mistaken for being sweet and innocent. She's really mean, and has a mean punch. But, she's a good boy-magnet, and is not usually intimidated. Never. Let's just say she's competition for the entire PC…

**Alexis Anderson**: She, unfortunately, was kicked out as beta, and was made a measly follower. She never really got over it, but is still friends with Melina for weird reasons. She is tall at 5'5 and has long strawberry blond waves, and navy blue eyes that hypnotize any guy that looks at her face. Not to mention her little fling with Josh.

**Juliet Whitefield**: She's not the girl you think she is. After her latest scandal in Paris, France, she was shipped off to Billard, to "get her act together." And so far, it hasn't really worked much. She's half undercover, and not even her best friend in the whole wide world, Scarlett knows much about her. But that is about to change. She feels herself starting to like the PC, and wonders if she was has what it takes to betray her best friend.

**Scarlett Leonardo**: Yes, she's Italian, and yes she's somehow related to Leonardo Da Vinci. She has dark, almost black straight hair, a sophisticated fashion that has all the girls following. She's really shy, but she has a lot of guys looking her direction. She has mysterious greenish eyes that are extremely dark and mysterious.

Enter **Brooke Richardson**

She's really pretty, but looks like your average platinum blond bitch, but she's not. So, trying to retain a new reputation, she dyes her long hair black, and gets hazel contacts, and befriends Alicia Rivera. She really pressures Alicia into quitting the Pretty Committee, and wants to start a Clique of her own…

**The Boys**

**Matt Berwick**: He also just moved here, and is the hottest guy to walk among mankind. He has jet black shaggy hair, and tanned skin with the most gorgeous blue eyes ever. He has an immediate crush on **Alicia Rivera** because of her blasé attitude, ravishing features, and very awesome smile. Will he finally get the girl he wants?

**Ethan Anderson**: He's brother to Alexis Anderson, and has the same strawberry blond locks, but he's a notorious player, and leaves a trail of broken hearts behind everywhere he goes. Can he finally find a girl that will help him get his act together?

**Ricky Gerald**: He has dark hair, and is a real hottie who plays basketball for the Billard Cougars. But, don't get him wrong, he's highly intelligent, and loves writing and technology. Unfortunately, he likes **Brooke Richardson**, and recruits Kristen, an annoying soccer playing girl who likes him, to help make her jealous.

**Darren Dorian**: Is teased for his last name, and really doesn't talk much. He has brown curls, and that wide smile that has girls all over Billard Prep swooning. But, he only has his eyes on one girl. **Claire Lyons**. And, what makes it so great is that her so-called boyfriend is acting like a total jerk. Perfect.

**Nate Telino**: His real name is Nathaniel, but he prefers Nate for some unknown reason. It's true he and Melina are girlfriend and boyfriend, and it's true he's the second hottest boy at Billard Prep, and is the star on the Basketball Team. He really loves her, but doesn't like the cruel, heartless way she treats people.

**Kyle Thompson**: He is in love with Scarlett, but feels he cannot live up to her ultra high expectations. She always telling him what to do, and right when he dumps her, she breaks down, and all her hidden secrets come out.

**Jake Reginald**: He's really cute, but an infamous bad-boy all the way around, and is dating the innocent, yet dangerous Chloe Baker. Of course, like every other guy, forever means until he finds someone better. And the one he finds is Juliet, who is dating his cousin.

**Michael Reginald**: She has bleu eyes, and hates his cousin because of Chloe. Everything is so complicated. He has **Juliet Whitefield**, whom Jake likes, and he has Chloe, whom Michael likes. Will they get it straight before someone gets hurt?

**The Briarwood Boys**

**Derrick Harrington**: He thinks he likes Massie, and really does. But he's not sure he really loves her. Derrick Harrington has only been capable of puppy dog love. When he sees Melina Galleria, his affections change, and things are going downhill fast. Massie will kill him, and then burn his dead body. Literally.

**Cam Fisher: **He's withdrawn from Claire, but not on purpose. He receives word that his father is dead, and turns to drugs unsuccessfully. Of course, when he sees Claire with Darren, his anger gets out of control, and he ends up hurting people.

**Josh Hotz**: Doesn't know why he let Alicia go, and would do anything to get her back. But, the PC is all distracted, and all his friends have their own problems, and no one's helping him. So, he takes matters into his own hands, and ends up hurting Alicia, not helping her.

**Chris Plovert: **He's with Dylan, and has matured greatly. He thinner, more muscular, and not as perverted as he used to be. Of course, Dylan's attention is diverted from one hot guy to the other, and Chris is getting frustrated. If not furious and resentfully that they even came to Malibu.

Welcome to Billard Prep where scandals and gossip are a way of life. If you're ugly, you're out.


	2. New Friendships

Billard Prep Boarding School

Front Lawn

September 17, Tuesday

8:30 A.M.

The Alphas stood out on the front lawn, looking down on any loser they saw. The leader of the Alphas, Melina Galleria had her black curls held back by chopsticks. She was superior, rich, and gorgeous. Not to mention the Alpha of Billard Prep.

Billard Prep was very beautiful. It was tall, white, and looked like a castle. It had party rooms, libraries, salons, spas, upscale classrooms, and any thing you could name. Not to mention, it was free of dress code, and you could leave campus, as long as you were back by 11:00 P.M. Melina ruled with an iron fist. Billard was hers. It was her profession, her life. Or at least she thought it was.

Her best friend and loyal beta, Chloe, was texting away on her Envy Touch. Melina raised her eyes to the sky, and rolled her eyes. Chloe was obsessed with her boyfriend, Jake Reginald. Why was the fact that he rode a black motorcycle so freaking cool? Nate was hotter. Chloe giggled into her lip-gloss covered palm, and dropped her cell into her Balenciaga bag, handmade from Spain. Her connections her good. But, her attention span was horrible.

Her other best friends, Alexis Anderson, Juliet Whitefield, and Scarlet Leonardo.

"Seriously, why are we standing out here waiting for your boyfriend?" Juliet snapped at Chloe, and raising an eyebrow at Melina. Melina shrugged and looked out unto the lawn. The boys should've been there. And they weren't. Chloe stuck her pink tongue out at Juliet.

"You shouldn't be complaining," She reminded her. "Michael likes you." Melina coughed once, and glared at her friends.

"Puh-lease don't start," She demanded, snapping the elastic band around her tiny wrist. "We don't want people to think we can't hold ourselves together." Alexis pulled a sparkly green comb through her curls, and showed a row of laser-whitened teeth. Melina stiffened. Alexis seemed to become prettier every day. It was starting to bother her.

"It's so warm out today," Scarlet said, smoothing her silk red tank. Melina noticed that Scarlet was wearing a lot of red and black lately. Maybe it meant something. Maybe it didn't. Melina didn't know why she befriended Scarlet. She just did.

"Didn't Principal Billard say we were having some new students?" Juliet asked, pulling her long brown hair into a pony-tail. "From New York City?" Melina wrinkled her nose.

"Westchester," The Alpha corrected critically. "And yes. I think one of their names is Massie Block." Alexis giggled, and smoothed her distressed mini skirt.

"May-sie? Weird name," She countered, digging through her limited edition striped Pravda bag. Melina turned away from the joker, and shrugged.

"Who cares?" She snapped. "We won't like her, and we won't be friends with her. She may end up trying to take over us." Scarlet raised her dark eyes in confusion.

"But, I thought you said everyone here at Billard likes us." Melina shook her head.

"No, they want to be us. Maybe some of them really and truly like us, but most don't." Chloe nodded, and Alexis chewed on her bottom lip. Melina hoped they weren't losing confidence before they even met the new girls.

"Whatever, it's not like anyone who has tried to takeover us ever has," Juliet said, breaking the tension in the air. "We're beautiful, talented, and unstoppable. The new girls shouldn't even try." The rest of the girls exchanged looks, before Melina stepped in.

"They could be total losers or wannabes," She told them. "We have no need to worry yet." Alexis frowned.

"Then they wouldn't have been accepted into Billard Prep," She reminded her Alpha. "P. Billard doesn't pick out losers to be in her school. She picks out the best of the best." Melina shot her thanks a lot look, and glared away. Everything was going wrong. The boys had ditched them, and another group was coming, possibly to knock down her empire. And as much as Melina hated to admit it, she was really scared.

Billard Prep

Front Office

10:00 A.m.

Massie Block was excited. Alicia Rivera, Josh Hotz, Kristen Gregory, Dylan Marvil, Derrick Harrington, Chris Plovert, Cam Fisher, and Claire Lyons were all amazed and excited as well.

"This school is great," Alicia shouted, bouncing in her red ballet flats. Her black hair flew across her face, as Josh threw his arm around her.

"I know," Massie said. "This school is beautiful. Did you see the spa?" Dylan nodded, and rolled up the sleeves of her Ella Moss jumpsuit. She fanned her flushed face.

"It's really hot here in California," She moaned. "I shouldn't have dressed like it was winter!" Chris laughed, and rocked back and forth on his heels. Claire was tired. Massie had dragged her to Malibu, and so far, she was only slightly impressed. It looked like OCD to her. She really wanted to be back in Westchester in 3rd period with Layne Abeley. Cam nudged her arm.

"Don't you like it?" He whispered. Claire shrugged her shoulders. "I guess. I kind of got used to Westchester, so…" She could never explain how she felt. She didn't even no why she felt this way. It was so confusing. Kristen Gregory was still in shock. She had marveled at the Olympic sized pool, and the statues outside. She had gawked at the classrooms, and the elevator with the winding staircases. It was a billionaire's haven. Derrick was still obsessed with shorts, something that was really starting to annoy the hell out of Massie.

"Where are the rooms?" Derrick mumbled, taking a step closer to Massie. "The flight from New York was so long!" Josh nodded his head from where he leaned against the wall with Alicia.

"I know man," he said loudly. "This school is cool and all, but I need a nap!" Alicia smacked his shoulders, and laughed good-naturedly.

Massie cut a glare towards Josh, and then turned towards the window. "This is our chance to show everybody what we've got." Josh grinned devilishly.

"Really hot girlfriends?" He said. The PC laughed while the boys high-fived him. Claire rolled her eyes, and looked out of the window herself. She had a feeling all the school was going to do was tear all of them apart. And she was right.

"Ignoring that last comment," Massie said, "we girls need to takeover, no matter who the alphas are." Alicia cleared her throat.

"Oh, their alphas alright. The leader is Melina Galleria, and is really pretty. She has black hair, and green eyes, and a famous mother. The beta is Chloe Baker with blond hair and blue eyes, you average preppy cheerleader. She innocent and evil all at the same time. Alexis Anderson was the has-been beta before Melina stripped her of the right, and handed it to Chloe. She has strawberry blond hair, and dark blue eyes. Juliet Whitefield is from Paris, and was sent here to get her act together. She had dark brown hair, and eyes that shoot fire when she gets mad. Scarlet is the most interesting. She has mysterious eyes, and is withdrawn from a lot of people. No one knows why." Everyone was gaping at her. Dylan shook her red curls on amazement.

"How do you know all that?" She wondered. Alicia smiled, and shook her head.

"My sources are sacred. But, seriously, these girls may pose as a major threat, so…" Massie rolled her amber eyes, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Haven't we stayed on top at BOCD?" She asked her best friends, who looked at each other nervously. When they nodded, she smiled.

"Then we have nothing to worry about, girlies. We will take over here. No question about it." Alicia was doubtful, but Kristen, Claire, and Dylan seemed to buy it. But, Alicia wasn't an idiot. She saw through Massie's poorly built wall of lies. But the other girls didn't.

Massie flipped her hair and walked out of the room. "Let's go takeover," She announced. Alicia rolled her eyes, and let the rest pass her. She had some business to take care of.

"Mom, why am I here again?" Brooke Richardson asked, Brie, her extremely rich mother. Brie smiled, and smoothed her silk navy RL skirt.

"That School in L.A. wasn't working out for you," Brie explained for the 100th time. "You need a new beginning." Brooke sighed, and touched her newly dyed hair. She had messed up at her old school. The biggest scandal. She had really ruined everything. And here was a chance to clean up her act and start all over again. Brie smiled, and pulled her only daughter into a quick hug, then pulled away so she wouldn't ruin her outfit.

Brooke took a deep breath, and faced her new school. It wasn't as big as the one in LA, but it was just as inviting. Students were on the lawn, stretching, or pretending to anyways. Brooke smiled faintly, and headed towards the large building. She saw a girl, standing of by herself. She was pretty with C-cups and long black hair. Her lips were full, and her eyes were wide and innocent. She didn't look like one of those nasty, life-ruining bitches. She actually looked nice.

"Hey, um, I'm Brooke. Brooke Richardson." The black haired girl peered at her suspiciously, and cocked her head to the side.

"I'm Alicia Rivera. Don't start asking me questions. I'm new here to." She cracked a smile, so Brooke wouldn't think she was rude. Brooke smiled to, and licked her lips nervously.

"Well, are you by yourself?" She wondered hopefully. Alicia laughed, and waved her hand in the air.

"Of course not! I'm here with my 4 other best friends, and my boyfriend and his friends. I just wanted to wander around alone." Brooke was slightly disappointed. She would rather Alicia had been alone.

"Oh, ok," She said. "Think you could introduce me?" Alicia sighed, and shrugged.

"Maybe," She said shortly. She didn't say anything else, so Brooke wondered what was going on with the PC. Why wouldn't they want to meet her? Alicia was gawking at Brooke, willing her to walk away. Brooke turned away, but she felt Alicia's hand on her arm.

"We can be friends though," She said, a smile playing on her lips. Brooke grinned, and pulled the skinny, yet kind girl into her arms. She had a new friend.


	3. Alpha Animosity

Massie stood face to face with The Alphas.

Melina stared back, no trace of a smile on her zitless face. Her friends stood behind her, ready to use violence.

"Excuse me, May-see," Melina snapped. "This is my hallway." Massie smiled slightly, and ran her fingers through her brunette curls. She rolled her eyes, the show of false confidence.

"You shouldn't talk to us like that," Massie warned. "You should've seen how many people worshipped us back home." Dylan, Alicia, and Claire nodded. Melina stared back.

"Key words, _BACK HOME_!" She shouted. Massie balked while Melina and her friends cackled like witches. Dylan sucked in her stomach, Alicia messed with her hair, Kristen stared at the ground, and Claire was chewing at her nails. Melina took a step towards Massie, and cocked her head to the side. Her black curls brushed against her face.

"I think the real thing is, you don't really want to mess with me," She emphasized, no hint of a smile on her face. Massie refused to show Melina how scared she was. Melina was intimidating. She looked like she wanted to crush them. More specifically her. Chloe rolled her blue eyes, and whispered into Juliet ears. Massie heard her say,

"_Total Malibu wannabes."_

Obviously, Alicia heard it to, because she shot a furious glare in Chloe's direction. Dylan and Kristen were looking like two frightened little puppies, and Claire looked utterly bored. It was beyond annoying. Massie puffed out her chest, and placed her thin hands on her hips.

"Excuse me, but you're about to be trampled by your high-horses," She snapped. The PC snickered obediently. Melina reddened, and turned to smack Chloe's shoulder. The petite blond shrugged, and whipped out her cell phone to text rapidly. Melina gritted her teeth, and turned back to Massie.

"You'd better watch it Block," She warned. "I don't back down from a fight." Alicia looked towards Massie, her eyes raised as to say _can I kick her now? _Massie shook her head slightly, and smiled sweetly at Melina, who was glowering.

"Good, then we're on the same page," She said simply, before stalking away. Alicia struggled to keep up. She hated running, and had never really tried. Massie was moving at high speed, and she had no idea where she was really going. Alicia was at her side when she slowed down in front of the basketball court.

"What's in there?" Dylan wondered, pressing her ear against the doors. Kristen shoved her out of the way.

"Probably the basketball team practicing," She explained, gripping the door knob. "Should we go check them out?" Claire rolled her eyes, and turned to Massie, who looked like she was considering.

"Fine, let's go. But, we can't look all stalker-ish. Understood?" When the girls nodded, she pushed the door open.

They stood in the middle of the biggest gymnasium ever. The floor was hardwood and glossy, and the racks were polished and clean. The bleachers were coated with comfy metallic silver pillows. Massie smiled, and smiled even wider when she saw the boys of Billard Prep practicing. Alicia gaped at the boys. They were all fit, buff, and very, very cute.

"Ehmagawd, I forgot I have a boyfriend," Alicia whispered frantically, peering over at the guys, who had obviously noticed them. Massie nodded, and squeezed her hand.

"I know, same here," She said. A group of really cute guys approached them. One really cute guy was looking straight at Alicia. Great.

"So, you guys are new?" One of them guessed. When Massie nodded, the blue eyed boy spoke up.

"I'm Matt Berwick." Matt was drop-dead gorgeous. He had shaggy black hair, and tanned skin. He had a basketball in his hands. "This is Ethan Anderson." Ethan also was cute. He looked exactly like Alexis Anderson, whom Massie assumed was his sister. "Ricky Gerald." Ricky was decent with dark hair, and average muscles. He winked at Kristen, who smiled back, "Darren Dorian." Darren was also cute, and he smiled shyly at Claire, who quickly turned away from his white smile. "Nate and Kyle." Nate was very hot, and he smiled at Massie. Kyle was average with brown shaggy hair, and dark brown eyes. He reminded Massie of Derrick…

"Well, I'm Massie Block. These are Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Claire Lyons, and Kristen Gregory. We're from Westchester, New York." Matt nodded, his eyes never straying from Alicia for long.

"That's cool," Nate spoke up, running his large hands through his perfect hair. "I heard you had a run in with Melina and her Clique." Massie bit her lip. Word sure traveled fast here at Billard Prep.

"Really? Well, um, it wasn't a fight, really…" She glared at Dylan and Alicia for backup, but they were ogling at Matt and Ethan. And Alicia had a boyfriend. Massie cleared her throat, and smiled slightly.

"Well, you guys seem really nice," She concluded. Darren laughed, and dribbled a ball.

"Really? Thanks." It came from Nate, who was still staring at her. She almost totally forgot about Derrick. But, she wouldn't cheat on him, right? She would never stoop so low, correct. But whenever Nate smile, Massie wanted to go back on everything she had ever done with Derrick, and every word they had said.

She was falling for Matt. And she could tell Alicia was falling for Matt. It was obvious she was flirting, but this particular time, Massie couldn't blame her. They were very irresistible. Kristen was making small talk with Ricky, who looked like he was only pretending to be interested, and Dylan was giggling at something Ethan was telling her.

All of a sudden, the guys walked in.

Massie gasped, and ducked her head as the boys froze in shock. Alicia's brown eyes widened, but she didn't move from Matt's side, stupidly. Dylan caught Chris's eye, and pretended to be texting someone back home. Kristen, who was single and free to mingle, had nothing to worry about. But, the rest of them did.

"Block?" Derrick called her name as a question, most likely why she was chatting with Nate Telio. He looked angry, and it stabbed her heart. Massie smiled

"Hey," She said. "We just met some of the basketball team." It was a lame excuse, and no one bought it. Claire was standing off to the side. She didn't look guilty at all. Cam walked over to her, a look of relief on his features.

Matt Berwick glanced from Josh to Alicia in frustration. "What's going on?" He wondered in confusion. Josh glared balefully at him and his blue eyes.

"What's going on is that you guys are flirting with our girlfriends," Josh snapped, his arm around Alicia, over protectively. Massie saw Alicia roll her dark brown eyes in irritation. She noticed Derrick staring at her, and waved goodbye to the Billard Boys.

"Well, we'd better get going," She shouted. "Nice meeting you." She hurried towards the exit, but Derrick was at her elbow.

"What was going on? Why were you talking to them?" He demanded. Massie bared her teeth, and spun around to face him.

"Last time I checked, you were my boyfriend, not my dad," She snarled. The PC giggled, but stopped at the look on Derrick's face.

"I'm not trying to act like a dad, but you can't go around flirting with guys like that. It's unfair." Massie knew he was right. She bit her lip, and side-glanced at both Alicia and Dylan. They were obviously feeling the same way about Chris and Josh.

"Yeah, you're right," Massie whispered, her eyes wide. "We're sorry." Alicia nodded, and so did Dylan. Derrick didn't buy it, but Josh and Chris did.

"We should go to the Starbucks kiosk," Kristen suggested, changing the tense subject. Massie stared at Derrick, and then nodded.

"Ok, I'm in. Let me go to my room and change first." Massie was gone before anyone could say stop. Alicia glared at Derrick.

"She's really hurt you don't trust her," the Spanish beauty snapped. "She's trying to avoid you now." Derrick looked really sad.

"It looked like she was flirting!" He whisper-yelled. "I can't stand it when she goes and does that! I had to say something." Dylan shook out her curls, and stared him down.

"You hurt her feelings. Massie's our best friend." Derrick looked from Alicia to Dylan, and then back to Alicia. Josh stepped back. When Alicia and Dylan got angry, it was bad. Alicia had that Spanish charm, and Dylan was just as fiery as her hair.

"You need to apologize," Alicia persisted, her arms folded across her chest. "Massie's your girlfriend!" Derrick hesitated, and Dylan threw her hands up.

"Whatever," She murmured. "Let's go down to the Café."

Massie's Room

Upstairs

11:00 A.M.

Massie was in a bind. It was love at first sight the minute she saw Nate. He was really cute, and most of all, he was a boy alpha. She had to make a choice before someone, Derrick, got hurt. She changed into a pale pink tank top, and a ruffly pink tennis skirt. It was flirty and preppy. Just like most of the girls at Billard Prep. Massie pulled her hair into a high ponytail, and sighed.

She secretly wished she had been assigned a room with Alicia or Dylan. Alicia knew a lot about boys, and Dylan was fun to be around. But, she was sharing a room with Kristen and Alexis. She had chosen the best bed, by the window, and she was starting to wonder of they should have stayed in New York. But, it was too late now.

"Ehmagawd, Massie, you will never believe what just happened!" Kristen bounced in, a grin on her face. Massie shrugged, and looked towards her theta.

"Um…I give up."

"Ricky, the dark haired boy, just caught up to me, and asked me out!" She shrieked, falling down on her bed. "I can't believe it!" Massie stared in shock.

"Already?" She demanded. "Wow. Where are you guys going?" Kristen was shuffling through her closet, looking for something to wear.

"We're supposed to go to that Olive Garden on campus at eight. I need fashion advice." Massie stiffened. She was starting to wonder if the only reason Claire and Kristen were her friends was to feed off her style, money, and popularity. She needed Alicia's opinion on that.

"Can't, I'm busy. Call Leesh." Massie was putting on makeup, when Kristen faced her.

"Massie, you're in love with Nate, aren't you?" Massie gasped, and gripped Kristen's' arm.

"Shh!" She hissed. "You can't just go saying that out loud! What if someone hears you?" Kristen smiled, and plopped down on her bed by the bathroom.

"Like anyone has there ear pressed against this door," She mocked. "Why can't you dump Derrick?" Massie glowered at her friend, and stomped towards the T.V., and turned it to Gossip Girl.

"I really don't know," She replied honestly. "I mean, Derrick and I have been together for a while now, so I can't just hurt him like that. I'm not that evil, Kris." Kristen reddened.

"I never said you were," she protested, biting her lip. "I don't care if you like Nate. That guy is perfect for you, and I think you'd be better off with him, not Derrick. Derrick has never been capable of real love." Massie knew Kristen was right. But…she didn't really want to admit it.

Massie grabbed a black Coach bag, and headed towards the door.

"You're right."

Alicia was still sobbing as she raced for her room, or to find one of her friends. The memory was too horrible.

_Alicia, anxious to see Josh, headed towards his room, which happened to be right down the hall from hers. She had pushed open the door, and had seen Alexis Anderson and Josh Hotz, her boyfriend, in a full lip-lock._

"_How could you?" She had yelled, causing Alexis to jump. Josh looked horrified, his eyes wide, and his arm raised to touch Alicia's shaking shoulder. But, Alicia backed up, her head shaking._

"_It's over," She sobbed, flinging herself out of the room._

Alicia took a shuddery breath the minute she reached Dylan's room. Massie, Claire, and Kristen were no where in sight. And she needed a friend. Pushing open the door, she caught sight of Dylan, brushing her hair.

"OMG, Leesh, what happened?" She yelled her arms around Alicia in half a second. Alicia sobbed into Dylan's leather poncho, and Dylan didn't seem to mind.

"Josh cheated on me with Alexis Anderson," She sobbed. Dylan was shocked.

"How could he do that to you?" Dylan said, gritting his teeth. "I thought he loved you." Alicia cried harder.

"I did to," She whispered, dabbing at her cheeks, and pulling away from her best friend. "I don't know what to do." Dylan deliberated for a minute, and then clapped her hands together.

"You should do out with Matt Berwick!" She yelled, her green eyes wide with anticipation of the thought. "Josh will grovel on his knees for forgiveness if you do." Alicia though about it, and nodded.

"I guess I should ask him out." Dylan nodded, and the two left the room.

"You bastard," She spat in Josh's pretty boy face. Massie was livid. Josh had broken her best friend's heart. And he was acting like it was all going to be okay. Josh gulped, and looked at his Timberland boots.

"It was a huge mistake," He defended himself lamely. Massie snorted, and placed a hand on her hip.

"You're right, it really was. A bone-headed mistake." Josh flashed a glare, warning her to shut the hell up, but Massie intercepted the look, and looked around Josh's room.

"Alicia loves you. But now, she's probably going to go with someone else. Once you break Alicia's heart, it's a done deal. It's done, done, and done. Nice going." Josh watched her retreating figure, remorse eating at his stomach. Finally, he walked out of his room, and headed off to find Alicia. And what he saw stunned him.

Alicia and Matt Berwick, then sickeningly hot basketball player, were making out in the hallway.


	4. Romance Hurts

Kristen, although she knew of what happened with Alicia, wasn't with her. She was too scared.

She was scared because she and Alexis were friends. She had no idea what to do. Get kicked out of the PC, or get awesome connections through Alexis. She had no idea. Right then, she was walking through the garden, with Alexis. The PC hated horticulture, so they wouldn't be looking for her here.

"Do you hate me for kissing Josh?" Alexis asked, chewing on her pink Orbit gum. Kristen shook her head, because she really didn't care. She had always been jealous of Alicia. And this was sort of a good thing.

"Good." Kristen was silent as she admired the plants and the flowers.

"Massie and Alicia are going to hate me though," She whispered. She looked at a wilted blue flower. That was what she would look like in a few hours when Massie caught up to her.

Alexis shrugged, and jogged Kristen's elbow. "You've still got me. And the Alphas. I could probably get Melina to let you in." Kristen heart jumped for joy. She had always wanted to be an Alpha. The girls who were friends with Melina were all Alphas. Not just one Alpha and a bunch of followers.

It was true Kristen felt really guilty. Alicia had stuck by her, and really the two were great friends. And now, she was hanging out with the enemy. Kristen stopped, and sat down on a bench.

"I want to date him." Kristen looked up to see Alexis smiling down at her.

"Who? Josh?" Kristen felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Now she was really getting in too deep.

"Why?" She asked weakly, aware of some else's presence. She looked up to see Massie standing there, her eyes sharp and accusing.

"I should have known you'd find some way to betray your best friends," She snarled, shaking her curls. "You're out of the PC, Kristen. Don't come running back to me when the Wannabes reject you're worthless butt!" Kristen couldn't say a word. Tears ran down her pale cheeks as Massie glared down at her.

"Alicia's going to be hurt," She continued. "She'll neh-ver forgive you, Kuh-Risten. I promise you." Kristen turned away, and Alexis didn't even say anything to defend her. She just raised an eyebrow, and motioned for Kristen to follow her out of the garden. Massie watched them go, her eyes blazing fire.

Kristen was so D2M.

Alicia was furious, yet happy at the same time. Kristen had stabbed her back by hanging out with Alexis, but she was moving on with her real friends and Matt by her side.

When she walked away down the hallway, Josh was there, staring angrily at her.

"You were kissing Matt Berwick," He snapped, his eyes narrowed. Alicia nodded, and attempted to pass him. "Yeah. Your point?"

Josh stared her down, his fists clenched.

"I can't believe you would make out with him before you even know what happened with Alexis!" He hissed, spittle landing on her perfect face. Alicia glared at him, tears stinging her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? You were in a full lip lock with her! There's nothing to explain. It's over. Way over." Alicia pushed past Josh, the tears overflowing as she stalked down the hall. In true, she loved Josh. She had been dating him for years, and now it was all ruined. She still loved him.

He may have made out with another girl, but she could forgive that, couldn't she? Massie would refuse to support her if she forgave him. Alicia walked to her room, the one she shared with Claire Lyons and Brooke Richardson. Claire was flipping through the channels on the T.V., and Brooke was on her laptop.

"Hey guys," She called, forcing herself to sound happy. Claire waved.

"So, I guess you heard about Kristen?" Claire guessed a sympathetic smile on her face. Brooke also looked up.

"That's messed up," Brooke agreed, shaking her head, and smoothing her silk PJ's. Alicia snickered, and threw a pillow at Brooke's black hair.

"Why are you all dressed for bed?" She laughed. Claire joined in as Brooke stuck out her tongue, and smiled.

"Because I'm tired, and I'm not leaving this room for the night." Alicia rolled her eyes, and walked into one of the many walk in closets.

She picked out a red basic strap dress, and red Prada heels. She plugged in her In Styler, and sat down on her bed between Claire and Brooke.

"Are you going out?" Claire wondered, shocked. Obviously, no one was texting her. When Alicia nodded, Brooke grinned.

"Who are you going with?" She questioned. "All the guys here are really cute." Alicia giggled, and hugged a pillow to her ample chest.

"Matt Berwick. He said when he saw me; it was love a first sight." Claire and Brooke gasped, and each gave their friend a hug. "I'm meeting him for dinner at eight. Like my dress?" Brooke nodded, and studied Alicia's ravishing figure in amazement.

"He'll be so taken by you," She breathed, hugging her friend again. Claire watched them, her eyes filled with a little jealously. Alicia felt bad, and immediately smiled at the blond.

"Let's all go to see a movie after my date," She said warmly. Claire's blue eyes lit up.

"We'll be ready," She assured her, as Alicia walked out of the room to look for Massie.

Massie click-clacked her way into one of the many Café's with Dylan, Alicia, and Claire. It was only six, and Alicia was leaving in two hours.

"Where are your boyfriends?" Alicia asked her friends curiously. Dylan cleared her throat, and sat down at an empty table in the middle of the It Café. Massie bit her lip, and took a sip of her Latte.

"Derrick has been kind of avoiding me lately," She admitted, waving her hand in the air. "He's jealous." Dylan nodded.

"So's Chris, but he'll come around," Dylan said. Claire shrugged when everyone looked towards her.

"Same old same old with Cam," She assured them. Alicia nodded, and looked at her Hermes watch anxiously.

"uh, I am so psyched about my date with Matt!" She said, touching her perfect straightened black hair. "He's so sweet, and he's really into me." Claire nodded, and watched the door. Maybe Cam, Chris and Derrick would all just appear, and apologize for ditching them all day.

Right when she was about to give up hope, they walked in. Massie gasped, and smacked Dylan's arm. Claire stared down at her spaghetti. Alicia just shrugged. Josh wasn't with them, which was a plus.

"Hey," Derrick said coldly, only looking at Alicia, Claire, and Dylan. Massie frowned, and ignored Derrick as well. Alicia tapped her red nails on the glass table. Tension was swirling around in the air. None of the boys were going to stand beside their girlfriends. Something was wrong.

"I went to Melina Galleria for advice," Derrick told Massie, his eyes tight. Massie stared at him, her eyes wide.

"What did you ask that Wannabe?" She griped. Derrick ignored her nasty comment, and continued.

"I told her what happened with the basketball guys, and she said I should break up with you." Massie froze. This wasn't supposed to happen! She hadn't even made a descion yet! She gulped, and looked down at her hands.

"You're breaking up with me?" She squeaked. It was upsetting to think Derrick was asking advice of her rival. He had stabbed her back.

When Derrick nodded, she forced a smile.

"Fine, you backstabber. Once you realize just what you threw away, I'll be gone." The PC high-fived her, but tears stung Massie's amber eyes. Derrick didn't want her. But, Massie wasn't coward. She didn't run from the café. She was there first, so Derrick was the one that should leave.

"You should leave," Massie snapped, without shifting her gaze from her iPhone. Derrick laughed.

"We're not going anywhere," He said tauntingly. Massie grabbed a handful of spaghetti, and tossed in at Derrick's Calvin Klein shirt. Derrick reddened, and skidded three steps back.

"You freaking through pasta on my shirt!" He screeched. Massie nodded and cackled like a witch.

"That's what you get for breaking up with me," She snapped, standing up, and grabbing her purse. "Let's go girls. I'm asking Nate Telio out." Derrick froze, and looked at Massie in panic.

"Wait, you're asking that guy out?" He demanded, temporarily forgetting his stained blue shirt. Massie smirked, and twirled a lock of brown hair around her index finger.

"Hell to the yeah!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around Claire and Alicia, and sauntering away. Derrick watched them, shaking his head. His plan had backfired.

Massie was through with immature, shorts obsessed soccer playing heartbreakers. They were so dead to her. Alicia was gone; Claire was with Brooke, Alicia's new BFF. And Dylan was talking to Chris. She didn't really care where Kristen was, and honestly, she wanted to go back to Westchester, where her Alpha status was guaranteed, and she didn't have to reach for it and conquer some annoyingly hot bitches getting in her way.

Massie was changing into her PJ's, when Dylan burst through the door.

"Chris apologized," She announced, flopping down on Massie's white bed. Massie glared at her, and pushed Dylan off her bed.

"Ugh, you dented the coverlet," She whined, smoothing it back out, and snapping her Trident Gum sharply. Trident was in, and Orbit was out. Dylan snickered, and collapsed in a comfy chair.

"Derrick's not worth getting all mad over," Dylan assured her. "Did you ask Nate out?" Massie tossed a puzzled look at Dylan.

"I only said that to piss Derrick off. I didn't really mean it. Yet." Massie secretly wanted Derrick back. But, it meant defeating Melina. "Why would he go to Melina? He doesn't even know the girl." Dylan nodded, and popped a piece of chocolate in her tiny mouth.

"Seriously. Maybe Melina came to him." Massie shook her head.

"Melina didn't know he was my boyfriend," She reminded her. "So, Derrick must've told her I was his girlfriend, and he wanted to break up with me! Derrick is so stupid!" Massie clicked off a Tide to Go commercial, and leaned against her dresser. "What can I do to make Derrick like me again?" Dylan shook her head.

"Why do you need him to like you? I though you liked Nate?" Massie looked at Dylan miserably.

"I actually though I did. Now that I just got dumped, I'm not so sure."


	5. End of a New Beginning

Billard Boarding School

September 18, Wednesday

Breakfast Kiosk

7:00 A.M.

Melina grinned over a toasted bagel and 100% natural orange juice. Phase one of her ingenious plan was complete. She dabbed a wet napkin across her red lipstick covered lips, and smiled triumphantly.

"Ehmagawd, you rule, Melina!" Chloe shouted, shaking her blond waves, and smiling at her true alpha. Melina nodded, and cocked her head to the side.

"I know," She said. "Massie shouldn't have challenged me." Alexis rolled her eyes. She was the one who had kissed Josh. The only thing Melina had done was tell Derrick to dump Massie. Why was everyone complimenting Melina? No one had said anything to her. Juliet took a sip of cranberry juice.

"What if Massie goes after Nate?" She gasped, her eyes widening at the thought. Melina shook her head at the silly possibility.

"As if," She scoffed. "I've got Nate wrapped around my finger. He wouldn't dare ask Massie out." Scarlet giggled.

"Isn't it ironic that her name rhymes with Assie?" Melina, Juliet, Chloe, and Alexis laughed along with her.

"Hey, there comes Nate and Kyle." Scarlet didn't perk up when she saw Kyle. She and Kyle hadn't been spending a lot of time together anyway…

"Hey, Melina," Nate greeted his girlfriend, kissing her. Melina smiled up at him, and waved towards Kyle.

"What are you guys doing today?" She asked sweetly, turning her full attention to the boys. Nate laughed, and squeezed in between Melina and Chloe.

"First period's at eight," He reminded them. "I have Geometry." He wrinkled his nose, and shuddered. Obviously, he hated Math. Kyle hesitantly went to sit beside Scarlet.

"We have a game this Friday," He said. "You guys coming?" Melina nodded immediately. Chloe frowned, and glanced towards the door.

"Hey, where's Jake?" Kyle ran his fingers through his adorable hair.

"He had an early detention. Dude gets himself in a lot of trouble." Chloe seemed to find this very cool because she giggled, and whipped out her cell phone. Melina faced her boyfriend.

"Want to go out tonight?" She asked. "Maybe a movie or something?" Melina hoped she didn't sound desperate, but she really was. She didn't want to risk losing Nate. He was her life. Besides Billard Prep. Nate nodded his head, and helped himself to a bite of her bagel.

"Sure," he said. "Classes end at Four, and I have practice from 5-7. Maybe we could see a 9 o'clock movie?" Melina smiled, suppressing a squeal. Chloe winked at her, then went right back to texting Jake. Juliet exchanged a look with Alexis. Scarlet forced a smile on her red lips, and looked towards Kyle.

"Hey," She said. Kyle forced a smile back. Melina glanced between the two, and pouted. Scarlet deserved a steady relationship. Her relationship with Kyle seemed so forced. Almost unreal.

Suddenly, she walked in. Her amber eyes. Her brunette curls shook. Her style was trendy chic. She wore a red halter dress, skinny gray stone jeans, and red high heeled Gucci boots. Her hair was in a chignon, and her makeup looked flawless. Melina bristled, and turned away. Massie looked angry, yet peaceful as she approached their table. She intercepted Chloe's glares, and faced the Alpha of the Alphas.

"Hello," She said smoothly, her confidence bewildering. "Nice fling you had with Derrick. I know he cheated on me with you, but no worries." Chloe and the rest quickly gasped, and turned to Melina, whose face was bright red. Massie smiled, and pretended not to notice.

"He kept bragging about you last night," She continued. "He even said you were a great kisser! I don't really care, though. You can have him now, since you already made out with him." Melina shook her head in shock. Nate was staring at her accusingly.

"You cheated on me? With a newbie?" He growled. Massie clucked her tongue in mock disapproval.

"Surely your little toy over here would know all about your little plan. You're like one of those Pretty Little Liars. Minus the Pretty. You've been deceiving your friends all this time. And you've been going behind your boyfriend's back. See, I'm not blind, Melina. You stole Derrick, and then acted like you were doing something innocent. When all you were doing was being a slut."

Massie turned as Alicia, her best friend, called her name. Alexis tensed, and looked down at her food. Alicia smirked at Alexis.

"Having fun with Josh, Alexis?" She snapped. "Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but your little Joshie still isn't over me. Just yesterday, the day it happened, he told me he didn't really like you, and he wanted me back. He loves me over you. Go figure." Alexis bit her tongue against whatever she was going to say. Nate and Kyle just watched the two gorgeous girls stupidly.

"Josh kissed me," Alexis defended weakly. Massie laughed.

"I'm not an idiot! It was all part of Melina's plan! Or should I say, would you like a side of Epic with that fail?" Alicia laughed. "Melina told you to kiss Josh! Josh loves Alicia, so get over yourself, Alexis. You're nothing but a wannabe. And you're not even a beta!" That stung Alexis. It was true. Chloe was beta, and she was a little dumb puppy dog forced to follow.

Melina was ashamed. Her plan hadn't worked, and Nate was still staring at her. Everything was falling apart. Should she surrender? And hand over her empire? Not likely.

"I'll still win this fight, Massie," She said, strength returning to her. "It's not a done deal." Massie just shook her head sadly.

"Did you hit your head?"

"No," Melina snarled.

"Then why are you hallucinating?" Once again, Alicia laughed, and high-fived Massie. Melina blushed, and slammed her hands down on the table. Her Clique scooted away, knowing what was coming.

"You think you and your preppy ass with an immature boyfriend can come here, and take over? How stupid are you? Sorry, Massie, but this isn't Rehab! You need to get yourself together before you try and challenge me!" This time, it was her Clique that laughed. Massie appeared unfazed. Until, Kristen came towards them.

"Hey, Alexis…" She trailed off at the sight of her ex-friends. Massie shot a hole through her, and Alicia glowered. Kristen was frozen. Melina offered Kristen an offhand smile, and then focused on Massie again. Kristen closed her eyes, wishing she didn't come right in the middle of a smack down.

"Melina, you don't intimidate me. And why don't you tell Kristen here what she really is, Alexis?" Alicia looked puzzled, but Massie was smiling. Kristen turned to Alexis, who was staring ahead of her at the window.

"What do you need to tell me?" She asked a smile on her face. Alexis stared her down.

"That I've been using you," She said simply. "You were just a tool to us. I can't let it go on anymore, though. You're nothing but a double W." Kristen's lower lip trembled.

"What's that?" She whimpered. Alexis remained like a stone.

"A Worthless Wannabe." Massie hid her smirk, as she gripped Alicia's bony wrist.

"Let's go," She commanded, without a backwards glance. Alicia was practically bouncing with joy.

"Ehmagawd, Mass, we are so getting closer to being Alphas now!" She yelled. Massie smiled, and batted her black lashes.

"I know," She said. "Now all we have to do is waiting for Melina to hand over the keys, and it'll be a done deal." Alicia cleared her throat, and stopped walking to face Massie.

"Mass, can Brooke be in the PC as Kristen's replacement?" She asked. "She's pretty, outgoing, and she really admires you." Massie puffed up with pride, and deliberated.

"Hmm. Once we get the Alpha Spot, we can let her in," She assured her beta, as the to walked to meet up with Matt, Claire, and Dylan and Kristen

2 weeks later

It was a done deal. Melina had fallen. In just 2 weeks and 2 days, Massie Block had successfully taken over her. Of course, she knew all she could do was hand over her keys so she wouldn't be humiliated anymore.

Nate had dumped her, saying she was nasty, mean, and horrible. He said he was in love with Massie Block, which hurt so bad, she had broken down in front of him.

Alexis had left her, saying it wasn't worth it at all. She had said she was tired of being called worthless and a follower. She started her own Clique.

Chloe was distant. She had said she was out of the Alphas, because they weren't really alphas. Just a bunch of has-beens.

Melina only had Scarlet and Juliet, who had remained faithful, even though Melina had been defeated. Melina had taken it gracefully.

But that didn't mean it was the end.

Next Chapter will be the Sequel to Billard Secrets.


	6. Introduction to Billard Legacy

_The Pretty Committee successfully took over The Alphas, have new boyfriends, and are at the top of everything. And Melina Galleria will so anything to change that._

Massie Block: Is elated to be Alpha of a very prestigious Boarding school only weeks after her arrival. Everything is clicking into place! Everyone in her Clique has new boyfriends. But, life is far from perfect. Ever since she stole Nate, Melina has been bitter, and plotting against her. Will she manage to keep her newly acquired throne and her boyfriend? Or will she end up losing both?

Alicia Rivera: Is over Josh, and is dating cutiex10, Matt Berwick, who treats her how any girl would want to be treated. But, Josh is pressing in on her, and is starting to ruin everything, including her relationship with Matt. Will she forgive and forget? Or will Josh be left behind on the dust?

Dylan Marvil: Dumped Chris for Ethan, and loves her life! She's thin, pretty, and has her best friends at her side! But, she misses her old life a bit with both Kristen and Chris in it. It's true, she really feels as though Kristen deserved being kicked out, but would never admit it to anyone except Massie and Alicia. Will she betray her friends?

Claire Lyons: Isn't as depressed as she used to be. But, once she dumps Cam, he becomes violent, and angry, and is hurting people, all because she chose Darren over him. Claire is hurt and confused, but doesn't know how to stop his rants. She's ruining his life, and she even turns to suicide for an answer.

Brooke Richardson: Is in the PC, and adored by all. She immediately becomes Alicia's shadow, and Massie sees Alicia and Brooke are spending way to much time together. Will Brooke end up in the Reject Pile? Or will Alicia?

_If you aren't mean, don't apply for Billard Legacy. If you aren't hawt, don't expect to get any esteem from anybody. _

_If you aren't what you say you are_

_You're a fraud._

_If you are who you say you are_

_You're an egotistic._


End file.
